Doll House
by fately
Summary: Sort of AU. How he ended up playing princess with this five year-old was a mystery to him. But, nevertheless, he didn't object. Very vaguely implied Lance/Lyra.


**Title **: Doll House

**Pairing **: Really, really, really vaguely implied Lance/Lyra. Trust me, it's...vague.

**Rating** : T

**Summary**: How he ended up playing princess with this five year-old was a mystery to him. But, nevertheless, he didn't object.

I've never really seen Lance as old. I dunno, maybe because I've never really seen Lance in the anime or anything. It's hard to tell his age in the game, but I always assumed he was in his mid 20s - maybe late 20s at max. When you think about it, I've never really thought of Lyra as ten either. Maybe I have problems in defining age.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doll House<em>**

* * *

><p>He clearly remembered that Christmas eve. She was five, and he was fifteen.<p>

His parents were out for the night- Lance_ insisted _that they have a nice time out, and the two were probably having a nice time with their friends. He was at home, reading some comic books on the couch while his Dragonair was on the floor, sleeping by the fireplace. He wasn't really the type to party on Christmas eve. He glanced at the clock- seven o'clock. Just when he was deciding to have whatever was left over in the fridge for dinner, the doorbell rang.

He strode over quickly, wondering who it was while opening the door. And there she was, a darling little girl with her mother. He assumed this was little Lyra, who just moved into town a few weeks ago.

Lyra's mother asked Lance if he was busy. He replied politely that he was very free. She hesitantly, but earnestly asked the boy if he could take care of Lyra for the night. She planned to meet her old childhood friends for dinner, and Lyra's babysitter had an emergency within the family and could not come. Lance, of course, agreed- there was no problem. She asked if he could come over to her home, since Lyra insisted on staying at home (Lyra claimed that Santa and his band of Stantlers would be _devastated _if she wasn't home at time for Christmas). He agreed, without much defiance.

"Thank you so much, Lance! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"It's nothing. I hope you have a nice time with your friends, Ms. Soul-" he politely bowed as she smiled with sincerity on her face.

"Lyra, honey. Remember to listen to Lance, okay?" The little girl nodded as she held her Teddiursa doll close to her, "Lance, I have some pasta and cake in the fridge and pokemon crackers in the cupboard. If you feel hungry, feel free to eat it-" He assured her that he will, "Oh, and Lyra loves her pokemon crackers- if she gets cranky or something, just offer them as a treat," she whispered.

"I'll be sure to do so, Ms. Soul."

And she left.

Little Lyra was a five year-old, living right next door to Lance. Lance's mother and her mother were quite close to each other, despite the lack of time they've known each other. Lance, however, did not know the little girl too well. She was first of all, way to young for him to hang out with. It's not like he could read comic books or train pokemon together.

"Hey, Lyra. I'm Lance. Nice to meet you," he crouched over and tried to look nice- he grinned, and gazed into her adorable, innocent little eyes, and he had to admit, she was cutest thing he's ever seen-

She timidly nodded, "Nice to meet you," she said in a small voice.

He wondered what little kids would like, "Do you like pokemon, Lyra?" He asked after his gaze ended up at her Teddiursa doll- she nodded madly as a giant smile crept on her face, "I actually have pokemon- wait, a sec-" He pulled out a pokeball and let his Dragonair out. Lyra was starstruck- it was a _real live _pokemon- in her house, in front of her. It wasn't just any pokemon, it was a beautiful, slender dragon pokemon, with the most dazzling shade of blue for its skin.

"It's so** _pretty_**!" She exclaimed as she approached the Dragonair, "...Can I pet it?" He nodded- She glowed up in happiness as she carefully touched the beautiful creature.

"His name is Dragonair. What do you want to do, Lyra?"

"..." She pondered over the question, "I want to play dolls."

"Dolls?" He hesitated. The thought was a bit distasteful to him, a fifteen year old teen boy playing dolls? ...But, it was his job tonight to take care of Lyra, he'll do it. Besides, it was just playing with dolls, how bad could it be? "Sure, why not?"

"You'll be princess Jigglypuff. I'll be prince Pikachu! Dragonair can be Teddiursa-" She exclaimed with innocent bliss. The pokemon slid under her, joyfully tickling her.

...Wait, _princess_ Jugglypuff?

* * *

><p>When Lyra's mom arrived back home late that night, she was pleased to find her daughter sleeping peacefully under her pink blanket. With Dragonair and Lance cuddled up next to her near the fireplace.<p>

* * *

><p>As morning came, Lance woke up and decided that he'd stayed too long.<p>

"You're a life-savior, Lance," Lyra's mother exclaimed with deep sincerity as Lance exited the house, "Should I call Lyra? She should say good-bye..."

"No, it's fine, Ms. Soul. She's still sleeping with Dragonair. I'll come by to pick Dragonair up later today," Lance grinned politely.

"She seemed to like you a lot, Lance-" The boy tilted his head, he never realized that he'd be so popular by the five-year old. In fact, he was absolutely sure that he wasn't the type to be popular with the kids, "Would it be okay with you if you could babysit Lyra again some time?"

He knew he wasn't the best person when it came to kids (and he'd rather not be princess Jigglypuff again)- but still, Lance replied.

"Sure thing, Ms. Soul. I think Lyra's a great kid."

And well, he got used to playing the role of princess.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Just a little something that I ended up with. I think Lyra's pretty adorable.<p> 


End file.
